The present invention relates to a calorimeter, and in particular, to a calorimeter using a remanence type electromagnetic flowmeter.
A calorimeter composed of three sections including a section for measuring a flow rate of a fluid which is a heat transfer medium, a section for measuring a temperature of the fluid, and a computing section for multiplying a volume of the fluid measured in the flow rate measuring section by the temperature of the fluid measured in the temperature measuring section is known from Japanese Pat. No. 906509.
In the prior art calorimeter, since it is composed of three sections including the flow rate measuring section, the temperature measuring section, and the computing section, there is a problem in that the structure is complicated and the costs are high.